Joffrey Baratheon
Joffrey Baratheon war ein Hauptcharakter in der ersten, zweiten, dritten und vierten Staffel von Game of Thrones. Er wurde von Jack Gleeson verkörpert und debütierte in der ersten Episode der ersten Staffel, "Der Winter naht". Joffrey herrschte über die Sieben Königslande, nachdem er den Eisernen Thron als ältester Sohn und Erbe von seinem rechtlichen Vater, König Robert Baratheon, nach dessen Tod erbte. Allerdings, war Joffrey in Wirklichkeit ein unehelicher Sohn, gezeugt durch die inzestuöse Beziehung seiner Mutter Königin Cersei Lennister mit ihrem Zwillingsbruder Ser Jaime Lennister. Aus diesem Grund wurde sein Anspruch auf den Eisernen Thron von Roberts jüngerem Bruder, Stannis Baratheon, angefochten. Seine offizielle Anrede lautete, seine Majestät, Joffrey aus den Häusern Baratheon und Lennister, der Erste seines Namens, König der Andalen und der Ersten Menschen, Herr der Sieben Königslande und Beschützer des Reiches. Joffrey war ursprünglich mit Sansa Stark verlobt, die er im Roten Bergfried festhielt, nachdem ihr Vater Eddard Stark wegen Hochverrats hingerichtet wurde, da dieser versuchte, die Wahrheit über Joffreys Herkunft öffentlich zu machen. Später wurde die Verlobung mit Sansa jedoch zugunsten von Margaery Tyrell aufgehoben, um im Rahmen einer Verbindung zwischen ihr und Joffrey, das Bündnis zwischen dem Haus Lennister und dem Haus Tyrell zu besiegeln, dem Herrscherhaus der Weite, mit dessen Unterstützung der Angriff von Stannis Baratheon auf Königsmund abgewehrt wurde. Bei seiner Hochzeit mit Margaery, wurde Joffrey durch vergifteten Wein ermordet. Als er im Sterben lag, galt seine letzte Geste seinem Onkel, Tyrion Lennister. Nach seinem Tod ließ Cersei ihrem Bruder Tyrion wegen Königsmord verhaften, obgleich die tatsächlichen Auftraggeber Petyr Baelish und Lady Olenna Tyrell waren. In der Serie Früheres Leben Von Joffrey wurde angenommen, dass er ältester Sohn und Erbe von König Robert Baratheon und Königin Cersei Lennister sei, die eine politisch motivierte Ehe eingingen, nachdem Robert den Eisernen Thron in Rebellion vom Irren König Aerys II. Targaryen übernommen hatte. In Wirklichkeit war sein Vater Jaime Lennister, der Zwillingsbruder der Königin und Ritter der Königsgarde. Joffrey hatte eine jüngere Schwester, Myrcella, und einen jüngeren Bruder, Tommen, die ebenfalls dem Inzest zwischen Jaime und Cersei entstammten. Aufgrund von Roberts Abwesenheit, wurde Joffrey von seiner Mutter erzogen, dessen Wesen und Aussehen er ähnelte, wie sein blondes Haar, ein subtiler Hinweis darauf, dass er kein echter Baratheon war, da diese bekanntlich immer schwarze Haare besaßen, selbst bei Elternteilen mit hellem Haar. Er wurde für gewöhnlich von seinem Geschworenen Schild begleitet, dem furchterregenden Sandor Clegane, besser bekannt als der Hund. Noch bevor er den Eisernen Thron bestieg, war Joffrey verwöhnt, arrogant, feige und sadistisch; doch wurden diese Charakterzüge noch verstärkt, durch Roberts Tod und Aufstieg zum König. Staffel 1 Prinz Joffrey begleitete seine Eltern nach Winterfell. Robert machte Eddard den Vorschlag, seinen Sohn Joffrey mit Eddards ältester Tochter Sansa zu verloben, um die Häuser Baratheon und Stark durch eine Ehe zu verbinden, und bot seinem Freund den Posten als Hand des Königs an. Eddard nahm beide Vorschläge widerwillig an. Joffrey und Sansa schienen glücklich über diese Aussicht, und Joffrey erwies sich als charmant und höflich gegenüber Sansa, die sich sogleich in ihn verliebte. Allerdings zeigte er kein Mitgefühl, als ihr Bruder Bran von einem Turm stürzte und sich dabei schwer verletzte. Joffreys Onkel Tyrion musste seinen Neffen erst physisch züchtigen, bevor er Brans Eltern seinen Respekt erwies. Auf dem Königsweg, Richtung Süden, machte das Gefolge Rast und Joffrey spazierte mit Sansa im Umland, als sie ihre Schwester Arya und einen Jungen aus dem gemeinem Volk namens Mycah beim Übungskampf mit Holzschwertern entdecken. Joffrey sah eine Gelegenheit, etwas Spaß mit Mycah zu haben, der zu viel Angst hatte, um sich zu bewegen. Joffrey beschuldigte ihn des Angriffes auf ein edles Mädchen und fügte ihm mit seinem Schwert einen Schnitt im Gesicht zu, weshalb er von Arya umgeworfen wurde, so dass Mycah weglaufen konnte. Als Joffrey nun seinerseits Arya angreifen wollte, wurde er von ihrem Schattenwolf Nymeria angefallen und verletzt. Während Arya sein Schwert in den Fluss warf, bettelte Joffrey um sein Leben. Sansa bot ihm Hilfe an, doch Joffrey war wütend, weil er Schwäche zeigte und besiegt worden war. Später log er über den Vorfall und behauptete, grundlos angegriffen worden zu sein. König Robert wusste, dass Joffrey log und war enttäuscht, dass ein kleines Mädchen seinen Sohn entwaffnen konnte. Er war damit Einverstanden, den Vorfall zu vergessen, im Gegenzug für den Tod von Nymeria. Als sie nicht gefunden werden konnte, wurde stattdessen Sansas Schattenwolf Lady hingerichtet. In Königsmund erzählte Joffrey seiner Mutter, wie er die Menschen des Nordens behandeln würde, während sie seine Verletzungen behandelte. Er schlug vor, Wintefell zu erobern, die Steuern zu erhöhen und ihre Krieger in eine "königlichen Armee" zu zwingen. Cersei verdeutlichte die Mängel in seinem Plan und warnte Joffrey davor, dass ein König sorgfältig bei der Auswahl seiner Kämpfe sein muss. Cersei ermahnte ihn, dass jeder, der nicht zu ihnen gehöre, ein Feind sei. Sie drängte ihn auch dazu, etwas für Sansa zu tun, um ihr Wohlwollen wiederzuerlangen. Eddard Stark deckte auf, dass Joffrey nicht Roberts rechtmäßiger Sohn und Erbe war, was er durch das Studium der Familiengeschichte realisierte, da schwarze Haare zu den dominanten Merkmalen der Baratheon Linie gehörten. Eddard erkannte auch, dass Joffreys Zeugung auf die inzestuöse Beziehung zwischen seiner Mutter und seinem "Onkel" Jaime zurückzuführen war. Inzwischen gewann Joffrey die Zuneigung von Sansa zurück, indem er ihr einen Anhänger schenkte. Als König Robert tödlich bei der Jagd verunglückte, sprach er auf dem Sterbebett mit Joffrey, wobei er gestand, kein guter Vater gewesen zu sein. Nach seinem Tod bestieg Joffrey den Eisernen Thron. Er befahl Vorbereitungen zu treffen, sodass er innerhalb von zwei Wochen gekrönt werden konnte. Eddard weigerte sich Joffreys Anspruch auf die Herrschaft anzuerkennen. Er machte Roberts letzten Willen öffentlich, der ihn als Regenten und Beschützer des Reiches einsetzte, um seine Autorität durchzusetzen, doch Cersei zerriss das Dokument. Petyr Baelish, der Meister der Münze, und Janos Slynt, Kommandant der Stadtwache, hatten Eddard die Gefolgschaft versichert, doch verrieten sie ihn. So war es nicht Joffrey, sondern Eddard, der festgenommen wurden, während seine restlichen Wachen und Gefolge dem Schwert zum Opfer fielen. Bei der Säuberung wurde Sansa gefangengenommen, wohingegen Arya die Flucht aus der Hauptstadt gelang. Joffrey entließ Ser Barristan Selmy aus seinen Diensten in der Königsgarde und ernannte stattdessen seinen "Onkel" Jaime zum neuen Lord Kommandanten. Barristan war empört, da der Schwur der Königsgarde ein Leben lang bindet und es rechtlich unmöglich war, ein Mitglied der Königsgarde davon zu befreien. Joffrey erhörte das Flehen von Sansa, die um Gnade für ihren Vater bat und wollte Milde zeigen, wenn Eddard dafür zugab, dass er Verrat geübt hatte und die Behauptung widerrief, dass Joffrey keinen Anspruch auf den Thron habe. Sansa war sich sicher, dass er das tun würde. Joffrey war bei der Großen Septe von Baelor, wo Eddard der Öffentlichkeit vorgeführt wurde. Um Sansas Leben zu schützen, gestand Eddard, Joffrey verraten zu haben und erkannte ihn als wahren König an. Joffrey sprach zur aufgebrachten Mengen und offenbarte, dass seine Mutter und seine Verlobte ihn aufgefordert hätten, Eddards Leben zu schonen und ins Exil an die Mauer zu schicken (ein Plan, den Königin Cersei, Varys, Großmaester Pycelle und der Hohe Septon gefasst hatten – Yoren war in der Menge, um Eddard in Gewahrsam zu nehmen). Obwohl Joffrey eingeweiht war, überraschte er die Anwesenden mit seinen Worten, als er feststellte, dass seine Mutter und Verlobte die schwachen Herzen und das Wesen von Frauen besäßen, er aber keine Gnade für Verräter übrig hätte. Er befahl Ser Ilyn Payn, ihm Eddards Kopf zu bringen. Payn schritt zur Ausführung, während Sansa vor Angst in Ohnmacht fiel und Cersei – bewusst, dass der Krieg mit den Starks eskalieren würde – beim Versuch scheiterte, ihren Sohn umzustimmen. Einige Tage später hält Joffrey Hof. Marillion sang ein Lied, das er über König Robert und Königin Cersei verfasst hatte, wonach es der Eber war, der Robert den Rest gab, während ihm die Männlichkeit bereits die Löwen (Wappentier des Hauses Lennister) in seinem Bett nahm. Joffrey missfiel das Lied und die Beleidigungen, die sich gegen seine Eltern richteten. Er zwingt den Sänger sich zu entscheiden, was ihm entfernt werden sollte, Hände oder Zunge, bevor er Ser Ilyn den Befehl dazu gab, der Marillion die Zunge vor dem entsetzten Publikum herausriss. Joffrey und seine Wachen eskortierten Sansa aus dem Thronsaal und er sagte ihr, dass sie festgehalten wird, um ihn zu heiraten; Außerdem erwähnte er beiläufig seine Mutter, die wolle, dass er ihr einen Sohn mache, sobald sie blutet. Sie erreichten die Burgmauer, wo mehrere Köpfe auf langen Spießen befestigt wurden, einschließlich dem von Eddard. Als Sansa entsetzt wegsah, befahl Joffrey wütend, dass sie hinsehen solle und zeigte auf einen weiteren Spieß mit dem Kopf von Septa Mordane. Sie konfrontierte Joffrey mit seiner Zusicherung, barmherzig gegenüber ihren Vater zu sein, aber Joffrey meinte gnädig gewesen zu sein, indem er ihm einen schnellen Tod gewährte. Als letztes versprach er ihr, dort auch den Kopf ihres Bruders Robb auszustellen, sobald er von den Lennisters besiegt wurde, woraufhin Sansa antwortet "Oder vielleicht schenkt er mir euren". Joffrey war wütend über diese Aussage, doch hielt er sich zurück, da ihm die Worte seiner Mutter einfielen, wonach ein König niemals eine Frau schlagen sollte, so gab er diesen Befehl einfach Ser Meryn Trant, der für ihn Sansa zwei Mal hart ins Gesicht schlug. Sansa gelang dadurch in Joffreys Nähe, offensichtlich, um ihn in den Abgrund zu stoßen, obwohl es ihren Tod bedeutet hätte. Sandor Clegane erkannte dies und hielt Sansa auf, unter dem Vorwand, ihr Blut von der Lippe zu wischen. Staffel 2 Joffreys Herrschaft war Launenhaft und von Grausamkeit und Arroganz geprägt, während sein Großvater Tywin Lennister im Krieg der Fünf Könige kämpfte, um seinen Anspruch auf den Eisernen Thron zu sichern. Derweil hatte Stannis Baratheon, der älteste Bruder von Robert Baratheon, einen Brief von Eddard Stark erhalten, in dem dieser ihm mitteilte, dass Joffrey, sein Bruder Tommen und seine Schwester Myrcella aus dem Inzest zwischen Jaime Lennister und seiner Zwillingsschwester Königin Cersei entsprungen waren. Daraufhin sah sich Stannis dem Erbrecht von Westeros nach als rechtmäßiger König und bereitete sich darauf vor, Königsmund von seiner Insel Drachenstein aus anzugreifen, um den Thron zu erobern. thumb|left|230px|Joffrey feiert seinen Namenstag. Um Joffreys Halt und Position noch mehr zu schwächen, ließ Stannis hunderte Abschriften des Briefes anfertigen und schickte sie an jeden Lord im Reich. Joffrey feierte dennoch unbeschwert seinen Namenstag mit einem Turnier, setzte die Erniedrigung der gefangenen Sansa fort und ernannte Ser Dontos Hollard zum neuen Narren als Strafe dafür, dass er betrunkenen angetreten war. Joffrey war verstört, als sein Onkel Tyrion Lennister zur amtierenden Hand des Königs ernannt wurde. Inzwischen kamen die Gerüchte über Joffreys wahre Abstammung in Umlauf, mit denen er seine Mutter und Königin-Regentin Cersei konfrontierte. Er fragte sie, ob Robert Bastarde gezeugt habe, als er ihr überdrüssig wurde, woraufhin sie ihren Sohn ohrfeigte. Er bedrohte sie und ordnete ein stadtweites Massaker an den Bastarden an. Tyrion reagierte darauf, indem er Janos Slynt an die Mauer verbannte und Bronn als neuen Kommandanten der Stadtwache einsetzte. thumb|230px|Joffrey erhält ein Geschenk. Robb Stark errang weiterhin Siege gegen Joffreys Verbündete, weshalb er außer sich war. Er ließ Sansa in den Thronsaal bringen, wo sie vor dem Hof Rechenschaft für die Taten ihres Bruders ablegen sollte, während Joffrey drohte, sie mit seiner Armbrust zu erschießen. Er entschied sich jedoch um und befahl Ser Meryn Trant, sie vor den Anwesenden zu entblößen und zu schlagen. Tyrion unterbrach das Spektakel und beschimpfte Joffrey wegen seines Verhaltens, da Sansa seine zukünftige Königin war. Joffrey erwiderte, dass er als König tun und lasse könne, was er will, woraufhin ihn sein Onkel an den Irren König erinnerte, der das Gleiche glaubte und am Ende gestürzt wurde. Durch ein Gespräch mit Bronn, dachte Tyrion, dass Joffrey in einem Alter sei, wo sexuelle Frustration ein Grund sein könnte, warum er Sansa sinnloses Leid zufügte. Er schickte Joffrey zwei Prostituierte, Ros und Daisy, als ein verspätetes Geschenk zum Namenstag. Ros wurde von Joffrey gezwungen, Daisy zu misshandeln, als deutliche Botschaft für Tyrion, dass er keine weitere Einmischung tolerieren würde. thumb|left|230px|Joffrey lässt den Aufstand eskalieren. Angesichts der politischen Isolation Joffreys und der Lennisters gab es bald Schwierigkeiten, die wachsende Bevölkerung von Königsmund zu ernähren. Die Kriminalität stieg an und großer, öffentlicher Protest gegen den jungen König stellte sich ein. Viele religiöse Menschen sahen darin eine Strafe der Götter für den Inzest, dem Joffrey entsprungen war. Die öffentliche Meinung über ihn und seiner Mutter war auf einem Tiefpunkt. Um dem entgegen zu wirken arrangierte Tyrion ein Bündnis zwischen den Häuser Lennister und Martell. Deshalb verabschiedete Joffrey seine Schwester Myrcella Baratheon, die Zwecks des Ehebündnisses per Schiff von Königsmund nach Dorne aufbrach. Auf dem Rückweg zum Roten Bergfried wurde Joffrey mit dem hungernden und wütenden Pöbel der Stadt konfrontiert. Dabei warf ein Anwesender einen Kuhfladen auf den König und traf ihm ins Gesicht. Joffrey löste einen stadtweiten Aufstand aus, nachdem er seinen Wachen, die in Unterzahl waren, befahl die Menge zu töten. Durch den Schutz seiner Königsgarde entkam er nur knapp dem aufgebrachten Mobb und Tyrion beschimpften ihn öffentlich als Narr. Als Tyrion erkannte, dass Sansa im Chaos verloren gegangen war, wollte Joffrey sie kaltblütig dem Pöbel überlassen, doch Tyrion erinnerte ihn daran, dass wenn Sansa etwas zu stößt, die Starks dafür an seinen gefangenen Onkel Jaime Vergeltung üben. thumb|230px|Joffrey verhöhnt Stannis Baratheon. Die Nachricht über Renlys mysteriösen Tod brachte eine Wende in den Krieg, die sowohl für Stannis als auch für Joffrey positiv war. Renlys Vasallen schlossen sich Stannis an, was sein Heer zu einer gefährlich großen Streitmacht wachsen ließ. Er segelte mit seiner Flotte von über 200 Schiffen nach Königsmund. Joffrey war entschlossen, persönlich zu kämpfen, was seiner Mutter Sorgen bereitete. Cersei vermutete, dass Tyrion ihn opfern wolle und ließ deshalb Tyrions Geliebte festnehmen, um ihn zu erpressen. Vor der Schlacht inspizierten Joffrey und Tyrion die Burgmauern an der Seeseite der Stadt, wobei er darauf bestand, Stannis persönlich zu töten. Seine Überheblichkeit wird durch den traurigen Mangel an Wertschätzung für die Gefahr bewiesen, als er behauptet, dass sie einen Angriff auf Robb planen sollten, statt die Verteidigung der Hauptstadt thumb|left|230px|Joffrey flieht vom Schlachtfeld. Joffrey erhielt ein neues Schwert vor der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser, namens „Herzfresser“. Er zwang Sansa, ihn im Thronsaal zu verabschieden, bevor er zu den Truppen aufbrach, und ließ sie die Klinge des Schwertes küssen, mit dem Versprechen, dass nach seiner Rückkehr Stannis' Blut daran kleben würde. Sansa erschütterte seine Behauptung mit der Frage, ob er in der Vorhut kämpfen würde. Joffrey war frustriert über die Tatsache, dass sein Onkel Tyrion ihn bis zuletzt im Unklaren über die Pläne zur Verteidigung gelassen hatte und bedrohte ihn. Die Abwesenheit der königlichen Flotte verunsicherte Joffrey weiter, doch war er erfreut zu sehen, wie Tyrions Seefeuer die Schiffe von Stannis dezimierte. Allerdings schwand sein Mut, als die feindlichen Landungstruppen, angeführt von Stannis, das Ufer erreichten. Ein Ausfall der Truppen unter Sandor Clegane schlug fehl und es gelang ihnen nicht, den Feind zurückzuwerfen. Danach desertierte der Hund. Joffrey war erleichtert, als Ser Lancel Lennister ihm sagte, dass die Königin ihn zurück in den Roten Bergfried befahl und ignorierte Tyrion, der ihn beschwor zu bleiben und seine Männer zu führen. Sein feiges Verschwinden schwächte die Moral der Truppen, doch Tyrion war in der Lage, sie für einen erneuten Ausfall zu sammeln und das Tor vor einem Rammbock zu schützen. Tyrion wurde während des Kampfes verwundet, doch wird die Schlacht gewonnen, als das vereinte Heer des Hauses Lennister und Tyrell unter dem Befehl von Lord Tywin Lennister eintraf. Joffrey belohnte Tywin, indem er ihn zum Retter der Stadt ernannte, auch gewährte er dem Haus Tyrell für ihre Unterstützung eine Gunst, die Ser Loras Tyrell nutzte, um ihre Häuser durch eine Ehe zu vereinen. Zuerst weigerte sich Joffrey, die Verlobung mit Sansa aufzuheben, da ein König stets zu seinem Wort stehen müsse, doch er konnte leicht davon überzeugt werden, nach einer Scheindiskussion mit seiner Mutter und den Beratern, wonach die Verlobung mit der Tochter eines Verräters nicht rechtmäßig sei und Joffrey verpflichtete sich, Margaery Tyrell zu ehelichen. Staffel 3 Der König reiste mit einer schwer bewachten Sänfte durch Flohloch. Der Aufstand von Königsmund war einst in diesem Teil der Stadt ausgebrochen. Sein Geleitzug hielt unerwartet, da seine Verlobte Margaery Tyrell darauf bestand, dem gemeinen Volk zu begegnen und ein Waisenhaus zu besuchen. Später in der Nacht, fand ein Abendessen zwischen Joffrey, seiner Mutter Cersei und Margaery, sowie deren Bruder Loras statt. Cersei erzählte Margaery, dass sie nur knapp den jüngsten Aufstand überlebten, doch Joffrey erklärte, dass keine wirkliche Gefahr bestand. Er verteidigte zudem Margaerys Handlung, zum Unmut seiner Mutter. Während der Anprobe von Kleidung in seinen Gemächern, wurde Joffrey von Cersei gefragt, was er über Margaery denkt und er antwortete, dass ein Bündnis mit den Tyrells dabei hilft, die Rebellion des Nordens niederzuwerfen. Cersei wollte wissen, was er über Margaerys Charakter denkt, aber Joffrey verweigerte die Antwort darauf. Später rief Joffrey seine Verlobte zu sich. In seinen Gemächern kümmerte er sich um seine Armbrust und befragte Margaery zur Ehe mit Renly Baratheon, der ein Verräter gewesen war und dabei scheiterte ihr ein Kind zu schenken. Margaery erzählte Joffrey, dass sie nicht daran glaube, dass Renly an Frauen interessiert war und Joffrey erwiderte, dass er erwäge, solche Entartung mit dem Tode zu bestrafen. Ihrer Bitte folgenden, zeigte er Margaery, wie die Armbrust zu benutzen war. Er war begeistert von der Faszination seiner Verlobten und fragte sie, ob sie sich vorstellen könne, etwas zu töten, was Margaery bejahte. Joffrey, Margaery, Cersei und Olenna Tyrell besuchten die Große Septe von Baelor, in Vorbereitung auf die königliche Hochzeit. Begeistert berichtete Joffrey Margaery von der Geschichte toter Targaryen Könige. Margaery heuchelte Interesse, bis sie die Rufe des gemeinen Volkes von Draußen hörten. Margaery schlug vor, sie zu begrüßen, doch Joffrey zögert dabei, die Tore öffnen zu lassen. Schließlich gingen beide nach draußen, um sich von der glücklichen und jubelnden Menge feiern zu lassen, während ihnen Cersei wütend nachschaute, die durch Margaery zunehmend an Einfluss auf ihren Sohn verlor. Ros, die in Varys Auftrag Petyr Baelish ausspionierte, wurde von diesem enttarnt und an Joffrey übergeben, der sie in seinen Gemächern auf grausame Weise mit einer Armbrust tötete. Joffrey berief seine Hand Tywin Lennister in den Thronsaal. Er fragte nach den Berichten des Kleinen Rates und Tywin forderte ihn auf, selbst an den Ratssitzungen teilzunehmen. Danach beklagte Joffrey, dass Tywin die Sitzungen im Turm der Hand abhielt, das erfordern würde, dass er viele Treppen steigt. Joffrey wich aus, als Tywin die Stufen zum Thron hinaufstieg und ihm sagte, dass er getragen werden kann. Joffrey fragt nach Information über Daenerys Targaryen, die angeblichen Drachen besaß. Tywin bestätigte, dass die Gerüchte wahr seien und Joffrey verlangte zu erfahren, was sie unternehmen werden. Tywin erklärte ihm, dass es nicht seine Sorge sei und er sich in solchen Belangen auf seine Berater verlassen könne. Bei der Hochzeit von Tyrion Lennister und Sansa Stark, wurde Sansa von Joffrey zum Altar geführt. Er entfernte Tyrions Stuhl, damit er Sansas Schultern nicht erreichen konnte, um sie zu ummanteln. Joffrey lachte, als Tyrion erwartungsgemäß nicht dazu imstande war, bis Sansa ihm behilflich war. Als sich Sansa von ihrem Hochzeitsfest verabschiedete, folgte ihr Joffrey und schlug vor, dass er ihr in dieser Nacht einen Besuch abstattet, sobald Tyrion volltrunken sei. Joffrey forderte nur lauthals die Beischlafzeremonie, doch Tyrion stellte klar, dass es eine solche nicht geben werde. Tyrion drohte dem König vor den Anwesenden, was Joffrey erneut erzürnte. Tywin sagte, dass die Beischlafzeremonie entfallen könne, woraufhin Tyrion vorgab, dass die Drohung nur ein Scherz gewesen sei, aufgrund des Alkohols, sodass Joffrey nicht seine Bestrafung fordern konnte. Bei einem Treffen des kleinen Rates, wurde Tyrion von Joffrey zufrieden darüber informiert, dass Robb und Catelyn Stark tot seien. Er wies Großmaester Pycelle an, Walder Frey für seine Dienste zu danken und Robbs Kopf einzufordern, um diesen auf seiner Hochzeitsfeier Sansa zu präsentieren. Varys und Tyrion waren gegen dieses Vorgehen, weshalb Tyrion erneut dem König indirekt drohte. Tywin entgegnete, dass er den Krieg für Joffrey gewonnen habe. Joffrey protestierte dagegen, da es sein "Vater" Robert war, der den wahren Krieg gewann, während sich Tywin auf Casterlystein vor den Kämpfen versteckte. Tywin wies daraufhin, dass Joffrey müde sei und zu Bett gehen sollte, außerdem würde die Nachtschatten Essenz ihn beruhigen. Widerwillig wurde Joffrey von Cersei in seine Gemächer gebracht. Staffel 4 Joffrey geht mit Margaery aus dem Hause Tyrell den ewigen Bund der Ehe ein, woraufhin ein königliches Fest veranstaltet wird. Auf der Feier werden Joffrey unter anderem zwei Hochzeitsgeschenke überreicht: Zum einen das Buch der vier Könige, welches er von Tyrion bekommt und die Geschichte aller Könige umfasst, zum anderen ein Schwert, das aus dem valyrischen Stahl von Eddards Klinge neu geschmiedet wurde, ein Geschenk seines Großvaters Tywin. Um seinen Onkel bloßzustellen zerschlägt er das Buch kurzerhand mit seinem neuen Schwert Witwenklage. König Joffrey lässt als Höhepunkt der Hochzeitsfeierlichkeiten ein Schauspiel mit kleinwüchsigen Menschen veranstalten, die auf parodistische Art den Krieg der fünf Könige nachstellen; dies demütigt sowohl Sansa, die ihren Bruder beleidigt sieht, als auch Tyrion, auf dessen Kleinwüchsigkeit Joffrey anspielt. Tyrion bittet den König daraufhin, sich von der Feier entfernen zu dürfen. Dieser jedoch fordert den Gnom auf, sich aufgrund seiner Zwergwüchsigkeit zu den Schaustellern zu gesellen, um seinen Beitrag zum Ausgang des Krieges nachzustellen. Tyrion entgegnete diese Aufforderung mit einer Anspielung darauf, dass Joffrey während der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser nicht an Kämpfen beteiligt war, sondern sich hinter seiner Garde versteckt hielt. Gekränkt von dieser offensichtlichen Beleidigung entleert Joffrey seinen Weinkelch auf Tyrions Haupt, befiehlt ihm zu bleiben und degradiert ihn zu seinem persönlichen Mundschenk. Der König lässt demonstrativ einen Kelch fallen, stößt diesen unter den Tisch und fordert Tyrion auf, ihn aufzuheben, um den Zwerg zu erniedrigen. Nachdem Tyrion den Kelch mit Wein füllt, will Joffrey ihn zwingen, vor seinem König niederzuknien. Tyrion verweigert ihm diese Geste jedoch beharrlich, woraufhin Joffrey wütend wird. Margaery entschärft die Konfliktsituation, indem sie den königlichen Hochzeitskuchen ankündigt. Joffrey schneidet mit seinem neuen Schwert den Hochzeitskuchen an und lässt sich von seiner neuen Königin mit diesem füttern. Immer noch gekränkt von Tyrions Verhalten, fordert er diesen auf, ihm seinen Kelch zu reichen. In diesem Moment wird Joffrey von einem Hustenanfall befallen, der immer stärker wird. Der König bricht zusammen und übergibt sich, woraufhin seine Mutter Cersei sowie Jaime heranstürmen. Allen Besuchern wird klar, dass Joffrey vergiftet wurde. Während Joffrey um Atem ringt und sich sein Gesicht verfärbt, zeigt er mit dem Finger auf Tyrion, der gerade den Weinkelch nach Gift untersuchte. Der König stirbt daraufhin in den Armen seiner Mutter Cersei, die der Königsgarde befiehlt, Tyrion festzunehmen. Durch den Tod von König Joffrey wird sein kleiner Bruder Tommen neuer König der Sieben Königslande. Siehe auch: Purpurne Hochzeit Persönlichkeit Joffrey war beispielhaft für einen grausamen, arroganten, sadistischen und tyrannischen Herrscher. Allerdings war er auch inkompetent, dumm, naiv, launisch, feige und anfällig für unkontrollierbare Wutausbrüche. Ähnlich wie bei den Königen aus dem Hause Targaryen, wurde vermutet, dass Joffreys Psychose ein Ergebnis seiner inzestuösen Zeugung war. Er litt an Größenwahn, obwohl er zur Herrschaft unfähig war und mehr Probleme verursachte, als er löste, dennoch glaubte er, dass er die Hingabe und die Zuneigung aller um sich herum verdiente. Trotz des Krieges der Fünf Könige, indem sich der Großteil des Reiches gegen seine Herrschaft auflehnte und seine Verbündeten im Wesentlichen nur die Westlande, die Kronlande und einen schmalen Streifen der Flusslande kontrollierten, war Joffrey davon überzeugt, dass er der größte König in der Geschichte der Sieben Königslande sei. Diese Selbstüberschätzung war zum Teil durch seine Mutter Cersei begründet, die ihren Sohn sein ganzes Leben verwöhnte, ihm keine Grenzen aufzeigte und nicht die Verantwortung für seine Taten übernehmen ließ. Darüber hinaus war sein Vater Robert überwiegend abwesend und kein gutes Vorbild, durch seine Hurerei und Trinkerei, auch wenn Robert auf dem Sterbebett beklagte, dass er kein guter Vater für Joffrey war. Joffrey war betrügerisch und zeigte dabei noch weniger Taktgefühl als seine Mutter. Er war bereit, dass Vertrauen, das Sansa Stark in ihn setzte auszunutzen, während sie von der Illusion einer Hochzeit mit einem Prinzen geblendet war. In der Regel war Joffrey jedoch zu kurzsichtig, um eine Lüge aufrechtzuerhalten, die ihm sogar nutzte und zerstörte sie, indem er verschiedene Gräueltaten in der Öffentlichkeit begann, ohne Rücksicht auf die Konsequenzen. Joffrey war besessen von der Vorstellung, ein ebenso großer Krieger wie sein Vater König Robert zu sein , doch zeigte er keinerlei Begabung für das Kriegshandwerk. Sein ganzes Leben hatte er keine Waffe gegenüber einem gleichstarken Konkurrenten geführt. Seine Unfähigkeit zur Kriegsführung bewies er, als er die Verteidigung von Königsmund nicht ernstnahm und stattdessen die Gelegenheit nutzten wollte, um gegen die Starks vorzugehen, die durch den Fall Winterfells abgelenkt waren. Allerdings wurde er durch seinen Onkel Tyrion Lennister darauf hingewiesen, dass der Stadt ein unmittelbarer Angriff durch die eindeutige Übermacht von Stannis Baratheon bevorstand. Treffenderweise von Tyrion als grausamer Irrer beschimpft, war Joffrey nicht einfach ein rücksichtsloser Tyrann, sondern auch lachhaft inkompetent. Während Robert ebenfalls nicht für die Herrschaft qualifizierte war, nicht weniger als Joffrey, wurde er zumindest als großer Krieger respektiert. Joffrey hingegen, besaß keinerlei Befähigungen, sondern begründete seinen Anspruch ausschließlich auf der Tatsache, dass er Roberts ältester Sohn und Erbe sei. Die große Ironie daran war, dass Joffrey eigentlich der uneheliche Sohn seiner Mutter Cersei mit ihrem Zwillingsbruder Jaime war, wodurch er keinerlei Recht auf den Thron besaß. Diese Gerüchte reichten jedoch nicht aus, um die große Zahl von Königstreuen in ihrer Loyalität gegenüber dem Eisernen Thron zu erschüttern und sie folgten den wahnwitzigen Befehlen des vermeintlichen Königs. Gelegentlich war sich Joffrey seiner Verantwortung bewusst, so auch, als er das Feudalsystem der Sieben Königslande für antiquiert hielt und sich besorgt über die Gerüchte von Daenerys Targaryen und ihren Drachen äußerte, die eine Bedrohung seiner Macht darstellten. Joffrey ging sogar soweit, dass er seinem Großvater Tywin Lennister vorwarf, zu spät in Roberts Rebellion eingegriffen zu haben. Im Allgemeinen erkannte Joffrey jedoch nur das, was bereits jeder andere erkannt hatte, was so viel bedeutet wie, "if someone as stupid as Joffrey realized this, it should have been obvious to everyone else". Selbst die ersten beiden Lichtblicke waren dahingehend kurzsichtig, dass Joffrey besorgt wegen Daenerys im fernen Essos war, trotz der Tatsache, dass Robb Stark und seine Armee in Westeros noch immer eine ernsthafte Bedrohung für ihn darstellten. Auch seine Vorschläge zur Aufstellung einer königlichen Armee und eines einheitlichen Abgabensystems, wurden von Cersei hinterfragt. Trotz dieser negativen Eigenschaften war Joffrey keinesfalls gefühlskalt, sondern zeigte sich an Roberts Sterbebett geschockt und traurig, als er die Hand seines "Vaters" hielt. Auftritte Hauptcharakter Hinter den Kulissen * Der Darsteller Eugene Simon sprach ebenfalls für die Rolle des Joffrey vor, ehe er als Lancel Lennister besetzt wurde. * Jack Gleeson hat eine natürliche, dunkle Haarfarbe, die jeden Drehtag erneut gefärbt werden musste, um den blonden Harren der Lennisters zu entsprechen. Außerdem wurden seine Haare kurz geschnitten, damit er jünger aussah, was den Büchern widerspricht, wo Joffrey schulterlanges Haar besitzt, auch besitzt er dort grüne Augen und eine erstaunliche Größe für sein Alter. * Jack Gleeson sagte, dass seine schauspielerische Leistung durch zahlreiche Hollywood Schurken beeinflusst wurde, insbesondere der Darstellung von Joaquin Phoenix als verrückter und größenwahnsinniger Kaiser Commodus aus dem Film Gladiator. * Jack Gleeson spricht auf der Blu-ray-Edition der dritten Staffel das "Histories & Lore - The Red Keep". * In der achten Episode der zweiten Staffel, "Der Prinz von Winterfell", vor der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser, wurde festgestellt, dass Joffrey 17 Jahre alt war. Die meisten Charaktere der Serie wurden im Vergleich zu ihrer Romanvorlage um etwa 2 Jahre älter gemacht. Im Gegensatz dazu, ist Joffreys Alter noch weiter erhöht worden, weil er im Roman zur Zeit der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser erst 13 Jahre alt war. In den Büchern Prinz Joffrey Baratheon war in den Sieben Königslanden bekannt, als ältester Sohn und Erbe von König Robert Baratheon und Königin Cersei Lennister. Ein Mitglied des Hauses Baratheon von Königsmund, gemeinsam mit seinen jüngeren Geschwistern Prinzessin Myrcella und Prinz Tommen. Erscheinung und Persönlicheit Zu Beginn der Saga "Das Lied von Eis und Feuer" ist Joffrey zwölf Jahre alt. Er war ein willensstarkes Kind und hat ein unkontrollierbares Temperament, nicht unähnlich seiner Muttter, und eine ungehemmte sadistische Ader. Er hat wenig Sinn für richtig oder falsch, was ihn häufig in Problem bringt, vor allem, wenn er die Beherrschung verliert. Misserfolgen schiebt er auf andere. Durch seine Eigensinnigkeit und sein rücksichtsloses, böses, grausames und nicht sehr intelligentes Verhalten, ist Joffrey anfällig für irrationale und schlechte Entscheidungen. Joffrey hat das Aussehen eines Lennisters. Er ist groß für einen Jungen seines Alters, mit blondgelocktem Haar. Er gilt als gutaussehend, mit leuchtenden grünen Augen, einem Schmollmund und einem bösen Grinsen. Jon Schnee dachte, dass Joffrey wie ein Mädchen aussieht. Er trägt immer die feinste Kleidung, wie es sich für den königlichen Erben gehört. Geschichte Joffrey wuchs als verwöhntes und verzogenes Kind auf, mit einer grausamen Ader in sich. Sein Vater, König Robert, ist zutiefst enttäuscht von seinem Sohn und hat nur wenig Zuneigung für ihn übrig. Es wird auch angedeutet, dass sich Joffrey nach Roberts Respekt und Anerkennung sehnt, weshalb viele seiner Handlungen und Bemühungen darauf beruhen, den Ansprüchen seines Vaters gerecht zu sein. Sobald Joffrey erfuhr, dass die Küchenkatze trächtig war, tötete er das Tier und schnitt ihren Bauch auf, um die Kätzchen im Inneren zu betrachten. Er zeigte eines der ungeborenen Kätzchen seinem Vater. Robert war so schockiert und wütend, dass er Joffrey hart schlug, der dabei zwei seiner Milchzähne verlor. Cersei erwähnte auch, dass Robert den Jungen schlug, wenn sie es erlaubt hatte. Es wird auch angedeutet, dass Joffrey seinen jüngeren Bruder Tommen schikanierte. Für Joffreys zwölften Namenstag, organisierte König Robert ein Turnier, bei dem unter anderen, Lord Walder Frey, Lord Jon Arryn, Lord Stannis Baratheon und Ser Davos Seewart anwesend waren. A Game of Thrones Joffrey und der Rest der königlichen Familie nahmen den Königsweg nach Winterfell, nach dem Tod von Jon Arryn. Dort macht er der hübschen Sansa Stark den Hof, der Tochter Eddard Starks, mit der er verlobt wird. Er gerät in Streit mit Robb und beleidigt ihn. Als Bran durch den Sturz von einem Turm in Lebensgefahr schwebt, wird Joffrey von seinem Onkel Tyrion Lennister geschlagen, weil er respektlos über den Zustand des Jungen sprach. Tyrion wird später beschuldigt, als ein Attentäter mit einem valyrischen Dolch einen erfolglosen Mordversuch auf dem komatösen Bran unternimmt, welcher die wachsende Feindschaft zwischen den Häusern Stark und Lennisters vertieft. Auf dem Weg von Winterfell nach Königsmund, verbringt Joffrey einen Tag mit Sansa und beide reiten aus. Er genießt den Ausflug, während er viel Sommerwein trinkt. Sie begegnen Arya Stark und ihrem Freund Mycah, dem Sohn eines Metzgers, die den Schwertkampf üben. Joffrey ist angetrunken und befiehlt Mycah mit ihm zu kämpfen; Mycah nimmt die Herausforderung nicht an, woraufhin Joffrey ihn mit seinem Schwert Lion's Tooth verletzt, die Bitte ignorierend, ihn zu schonen. Arya schlägt Joffrey mit einem Stock, was Mycah die Flucht ermöglicht; ein wütender Joffrey schlägt nach Arya und wird verletzt, als sie von ihrem Schattenwolf Nymeria beschützt wird. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt verliert Joffrey sein Schwert, als Arya es nimmt und in den Trident wirft, ein Vorfall, der Joffrey demütigt. Später behauptet der Junge vor Roberts Hof, dass er von Mycah und Nymeria angegriffen wurde. Dies führte zu Mycahs Tod und dem von Sansas Schattenwolf Lady, wofür Arya Joffrey fortan hasste. Renly Baratheon lachte öffentlich über seinen Neffen, weil dieser von Mädchen geschlagen und entwaffnet wurde, dass jünger als er war. Beim Trinken mit Eddard Stark auf dem Turnier der Hand, gab Robert offen zu, an seinem Sohn und Erben zu verzweifeln. Gegenüber Eddard gestand er, oft an Abdankung gedacht zu haben; das einzige, was ihn davon abhielt, war der Gedanke, dass Joffrey auf dem Eisernen Thron sitzen würde, den Einflüsterungen seiner Mutter ausgeliefert. In seiner Eigenschaft als neue Hand des Königs, entdeckte Eddard Stark, dass Joffrey, zusammen mit seinen Geschwistern, tatsächlich Bastarde waren, die dem Inzest von Cersei und ihrem Zwillingsbruder Jaime Lennister entstammten. Robert hatte die Vaterschaft nie in Frage gestellt. Cersei schützte ihre Kinder im Geheimen, indem sie Roberts Tod anordnete. Nach Roberts Tod, beruft Joffrey den Rat ein und befiehlt, Vorkehrungen für seine Krönung zu treffen. Als Eddard den letzten Willen Roberts öffentlich macht, der Eddard zum Regenten ernennt und Roberts "Erben", nicht spezifisch Joffrey, zum Nachfolger auf dem Eisernen Thron erklärt, zerbeißt Cersei die Proklamation und fordert Eddard auf, ihrem Sohn die Treue zu schwören. Eddard wiederum offenbart, dass Joffrey keinen Anspruch auf den Thron habe, da dieser seinem Onkel Stannis Baratheon als wahren Erben zu steht, weshalb Eddard unverzüglich wegen Hochverrats festgenommen wurde. Nach der Inbesitznahme des Eisernen Throns als Roberts Erbe, beginnt Joffrey seinen ersten Hoftag abzuhalten, dabei wird Tywin Lennister zur neuen Hand des Königs ernannt, seine Mutter in den Kleinen Rat berufen und Jaime Lennister zum Lord Kommandanten der Königsgarde erhoben, wofür der legendäre Ritter Barristan Selmy aus seinen Diensten entlassen wird, was gegen jede Tradition verstieß. Als Selmy angewidert davon stürmt, macht er eine Bemerkung, wonach es Stannis leicht fallen wird, den Thron an sich zu nehmen, weshalb Joffrey seine Festnahme fordert, doch der alte Ritter entkommt. Als Sansa nieder kniet und um das Leben ihres Vaters bittet, verlangt sie dies von Joffrey, damit er seine Liebe zu ihr beweist, woraufhin Joffrey verspricht, barmherzig zu sein. Nach dem Eddard seine Verbrechen gesteht und erklärt, dass Joffrey Baratheon der wahre Erbe des Eisernen Thron sei, erwies ihm Joffrey die Gnade einer schnellen öffentlichen Enthauptung vor Sansas Augen. Diese überstürzte Tat, die gegen den Willen seiner Familie geschah, die weiteres Blutvergießen verhindern und den Königsfrieden wiederherstellen wollte, führten zur Zunahme der Feindseligkeiten mit Eddards Sohn Robb Stark, der zum König des Nordens erklärt wurde. Robb schwörte, Joffrey als Vergeltung zu töten und Westeros in einen verheerenden Bürgerkrieg zu stürzen. Der neue König hält sich selbst für einen Krieger und überlegte, die Stadtwache von Königsmund ins Feld zu führen. Cersei hielt deshalb die Nachricht von Renlys Krönung vor ihm geheim, damit er nicht gegen ihn marschieren würde. Joffrey setzt die Misshandlung und den Missbrauch an Sansa Stark fort, eine Strafe für jeden Sieg ihres Bruders. Der Befehl, den abgetrennten Kopf ihres Vaters anzusehen war nur der Beginn einer Reihe von Schlägen, die seine Königsgarde für ihn ausführte. Er drohte damit, sie zu zwingen den Kopf ihres Bruders zu betrachten, und rühmte sich, Robb im Zweikampf zu töten. A Clash of Kings Joffreys herrschte launenhaft und willkürlich, sodass selbst seine Mutter ihre Schwierigkeiten hatten, ihn zu kontrollieren. Sansa ist seinem Willen ausgeliefert und er ließ sie häufig durch seine Wachen schlagen, wenn sie ihm missfiel. Als er versucht, sie zu rauben, wird er von seinem Onkel Tyrion daran gehindert. Obwohl Joffrey es nicht noch einmal versuchte, war er festentschlossen, Sansa schließlich in sein Bett zu bekommen, egal ob er sie heiratet oder nicht. Seine Grausamkeit und der gesunkene Zufriedenheit in Königsmund, die auf eine Lebensmittelknappheit und andere Schwierigkeiten zurückzuführen waren, machten Joffrey zu einem unbeliebten König, der beinahe durch einen Aufstand, den sein Temperament ausgelöst hatte, ums Leben kam. In seiner Position als vorübergehende Hand, war es lediglich Tyrion, der sich gegen Joffreys Autorität auflehnte und sich dadurch seinen besonderen Hass verdiente; im Gegenzug dazu, hatte er nur Verachtung für seinen Neffen übrig, den er als Monster betrachtete. A Storm of Swords Nachdem sich das Haus Tyrell seiner Herrschaft verpflichtet, löst Joffrey zu Gunsten von Margaery Tyrell die Verlobung mit Sansa. Geradeheraus erklärt er, dass er einen Weg zu Sansa finden würde, nach der Hochzeit, obwohl sie mit Tyrion verheiratet war. Joffrey ist bei Cersei, Kevan Lennister, Pycelle, Tyrion und Tywin, als die Nachricht über die Rote Hochzeit Königsmund erreicht. Joffrey ist erfreut zu hören, dass Robb Stark den Tod fand und fordert seinen Kopf, um ihn Sansa bei seiner eigenen Hochzeit zu servieren. Außerdem sollte es den Lords des Nordens und der Flusslande verdeutlichen, dass er den Gefolgsleuten von Robb, die überlebt hatten, keine Gnade erweisen würde. Diese Aussage entsetzt Kevan und empört Tyrion, der seinen Neffen droht, da Sansa nicht sein sei und er sie quälen könne. Tywin lehnte seine Forderung ab, was bewirkte, dass Joffrey seinen Großvater beschimpfte, der sich wie ein Feigling unter Casterlystein versteckte, während sein Vater Robert den Krieg am Trident gewann. Diese persönliche Beleidigung verärgerte Tywin, sodass er im Privaten anmerkte, dass Joffrey eine harte Lektion benötige. Tyrion, der sich noch an seine harte Lektion erinnerte, stimmte überraschenderweise dieser Entscheidung zu, auch wenn er darauf besteht, dass sein Neffe nicht Robert der Zweite sei, aber Aerys der Dritte. Joffreys Hochzeit fand am ersten Tag des neuen Jahrhunderts statt. Am Morgen trafen die Lennister und ihre Verbündeten zu einem Familienfrühstück zusammen. Sein Großvater Tywin Lennister überreicht ihm ein valyrisches Stahlschwert als Hochzeitsgeschenk, das Joffrey Witwenklage nennt. Die Aufmerksamkeit von Tyrion und Sansa ist ein seltenes Buch, Lives of Four Kings, welches Joffrey mit seinem neuen Schwert zerhackt und von den beiden ein besseres Geschenk fordert. Joffrey schwingt das Schwert bei Balon Swann. Als Joffrey von Addam Marbrand gewarnt wird, vorsichtig zu sein, da die Klinge aus valyrischem Stahl besteht, rühmt sich Joffrey, nicht unerfahren mit dem Metall zu sein. In diesem Moment, schlussfolgert Tyrion, dass sich Joffrey auf den valyrischen Dolch bezieht, den er auf Winterfell dem Attentäter gab, obwohl er nicht verstand, warum Joffrey es getan hatte, hielt er es für Joffreys angeborene Grausamkeit. Jaime vermutete später, dass es ein Versuch von Joffrey war, seinem Vater zu beeindrucken, den er belauscht hatte, als Robert betrunken davon redete, das es besser sei, den verkrüppelten Bran Stark von seinem Elend zu erlösen. Auf seiner Hochzeitsfeier im Thronsaal des Roten Bergfrieds, trinkt Joffrey vergifteten Wein und stirbt am ersten Tag 300 AC, während der gesamte Hof mit ansieht, wie er erstickt, sein Gesicht schwarz wird und er sich verzweifelt an seinem Hals packte. Cersei beschuldigt Tyrion und Sansa der Tat, doch es wird später offenbart, dass Olenna Rothweyn und Petyr Baelish die Ermordung planten. Joffrey wird in der Schlossepte mit einer vergoldeten Rüstung aufgebahrt und als Jaime nach Königsmund zurückkehrte, schlief er dort mit Cersei, in Gegenwart des Leichnams. Er wird schließlich in der Großen Septe von Baelor zur Ruhe gebettet. Durch die Farbe des Amethyst, der verwendet wurde um Joffreys Wein zu vergiften und die tatsächliche Farbe des Weins, wird die Hochzeit auch Purpurne Hochzeit genannt. Joffreys Tod wird, mit Ausnahme seiner Mutter, von niemanden sonderlich betrauert; sogar sein biologischer Vater, Jaime Lennister, glaubte, dass Joffrey dieses Schicksal verdiene. Tyrion Lennister stellte fest, dass Joffrey ein schlechterer Herrscher geworden wäre als der Irre König. Arys Eichenherz dachte, das einzig Gute, dass über Joffrey gesagt werden könne, sei, dass er groß und stark für sein Alter war. Zitate "Eurer tot wäre eine klare Botschaft an euren Bruder, aber meine Mutter besteht darauf, euch leben zu lassen. Steht auf. Also müssen wir euren Bruder die Botschaft auf andere Weise übermitteln. Merryn. Verschont ihr Gesicht. Sie soll schön bleiben. (Meryn Trant verprügelt Sansa) Sie trägt überflüssige Kleidung, befreit sie von der Last. (Meryn Trant entblößt Sansa) Wenn ihr wollt, das Robb stark uns hört, müssen wir schon lauter sprechen." ― Joffrey Baratheon vor Sansa Stark, Meryn Trant und dem versammelten Hof. ("Der Garten der Knochen") "Der König kann tun, was er will!" "Der Irre König hat das auch getan, hat dein Onkel Jaime dir nicht erzählt, was mit ihm geschah?" ― Joffrey Baratheon und Tyrion Lennister ("Der Garten der Knochen") Realer Hintergrund Eduard V. thumb|230px|Porträt Edward V. - unbekannter Künstler. Als Vorbild für die Figur des Joffrey Baratheon könnte Eduard V. von England (1470 bis vermutlich 1483) gedient haben, der älteste Sohn des englischen Königs Eduard IV. und von dessen Gemahlin Elizabeth Woodville, der zur Zeit der Rosenkriege lebte. Er hatte einen jüngeren Bruder, Richard of Shrewsbury, und eine ältere Schwester, Elizabeth of York, die spätere Ehefrau von Heinrichs VII. Thronanspruch Bereits 1471 ernannte sein Vater Eduard ihn zum englischen Thronfolger, und ließ diese Entscheidung vom Parlament anerkennen. De jure bekam der junge Prinz 1475 beim Aufbruch seines Vaters die volle Herrschaftsgewalt über England verliehen. De facto nahm ein Berater- und Vormundschaftsstab diese Aufgabe wahr. Bevor Eduard IV. überraschend am 9. April 1483 starb, hatte er die Vormundschaft für Eduard seinem Bruder, dem späteren König Richard III., samt der Regentschaft für den 12-Jährigen übertragen. Die mächtige Familie der Königinwitwe versuchte aber, die Herrschaft über das Reich zu gewinnen. Der Onkel des neuen Königs verbündete sich mit zwei einflussreichen Mitgliedern des Thronrates und opponierte gegen die faktische Machtübernahme der Woodville-Familie. Am 30. April 1483 kam es bei Stony Stratford zu einem entscheidenden Aufeinandertreffen Richards und Buckinghams mit dem jungen König. Richard erläuterte seinem Neffen den Verstoß von dessen Mutter gegen den letzten Willen des verstorbenen Königs. Anschließend begab sich Eduard V. in die Obhut seines Onkels. Illegitimität thumb|230px|Wappen Edward V. mit Löwe und Hirsch. Wenig später verkündete Robert Stillington, der Bischof von Bath und Wells, in London, dass die Kinder von Elizabeth Woodville und Eduard IV. illegitim seien, weil der König zuvor mit der inzwischen verstorbenen Eleonore Talbot verlobt war. Beweisen ließ sich dieser Vorwurf nicht, doch er verbreitete sich schnell in London. Die logische Schlussfolgerung war, dass Eduard kein legitimer Thronfolger war. Am 23. Juni vertrat Buckingham vor einer Adelsversammlung Richards Thronanspruch. Am 25. erklärte das Parlament Richard zum rechtmäßigen Thronfolger, und Eduard V. ging nach dem faktischen Verlust seines Königtums auch de jure des Titels verlustig. Er wurde mit seinem Bruder im Tower festgesetzt. Niemand hat die beiden Knaben nach 1483 gesehen, so dass allgemein davon ausgegangen wird, dass sie in diesem Jahr starben. Ob sie an einer Krankheit zugrunde gingen oder ermordet wurden, gibt auch heute noch Anlass zu Spekulationen. Siehe auch * im Wiki von Eis und Feuer. * Joffrey Baratheon im Wiki of Ice and Fire. * Eduard V., Wikipedia. Referenzen en:Joffrey Baratheon ru:Джоффри Баратеон Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere der 1. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 2. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 3. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 4. Staffel Kategorie:Haus Baratheon von Königsmund Kategorie:Könige Kategorie:Bastarde Kategorie:Status: Verstorben